1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing apparatus, and more particularly to a swing apparatus and system and methods of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caregivers usually rely on a swing apparatus to facilitate the care of an infant or young child. The swing apparatus can be used to provide a comfortable, safe and entertaining environment to the child. Conventionally, a swing apparatus is made up of a seat or child support that can securely hold the child, and a frame having swing arms from which the seat or child support is suspended. The swing arms are pivotally connected to the frame so as to be able to swing the seat back and forth. In order to meet the preference of the child and caregiver, it may be desirable to have a swing apparatus that can accommodate a variety of detachable child supports. Moreover, to provide optimal comfort the motor output of the swing apparatus has to be properly controlled to generate a suitable swing motion.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved swing apparatus that can drive swing motion in an adjustable manner, and address at least the foregoing issues.